


I’m Sorry I Left

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Series: Our Son [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken superfamily, I’m not great at writing Steve but I tried, Not Beta Read, Post Infinity Wars, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: Tony tells Steve what happened to Peter during infinity war.





	I’m Sorry I Left

“He was your son?” Tony looked up at the robot women, Nebula was her name.

“Yes.” Tony said. 

He was sitting on Quill’s ship as Nebula steered. He was covered in his own blood, wearing only his ruined suit.

“I’m sorry.” She said, uncharacteristically.

“What was his name?” She asked. 

“Peter.” He said.

It was silence for a pace. “He seemed to care for you very much.” she said.

Tony nodded “he did.” 

It was quiet for again.

“My sister died today as well.” she said.

“....... I believe she wouldn’t want me to be hurt over her death.” she said. 

“She would want me to avenger her.” 

“Would your Peter want the same?” She asked.

Tony stared at his blood soaked hands for a moment. “He would.” 

**************************  
A knock sounded at the door.

“Please Nat, leave me alone.” Steve said through the door. He sat in a guest room in Wakanda that Shuri had given him. 

He was holding Bucky’s dog tags in a tight fist. 

The door opened anyway. “Nat I don’t want to ta-“ Steve started before turning and finding Tony standing at his door. 

“I thought you died” Steve said quietly. 

Tony shook his head. “I just ended up in space” Tony said, making his way over to the bed. 

“We need to talk.” Tony said.

“it’s a bit late to fix our marriage, don’t you think?” Steve said. 

Tony didn’t laugh or smirk, he just sat down on the bed carefully. 

After a beat of silence, Tony finally spoke. “Peter died.” Tony said.

Steve stared at his husband, feeling his gut drop to the floor.

Peter.

His baby boy.

His little bug.

Dead.

“What?” Steve asked, he felt so numb suddenly.

“I’m sorry Steve.” Tony said. “He died in my arms.” Tony said.

Peter was always a daddy’s boy, Steve loved his son, but he never had the connection that Tony did, which is why he left Peter with Tony.

Tony had money to provide for Peter. Tony would keep him happy.

But now he was dead.

Steve couldn’t even think of what to say. His eyes were watering before he realized.

“No. No.” Steve said. “not Pete- he can’t be.” Steve said. Tony reached over and pulled Steve into a hug, the first contact they have had in years, was because their son was killed.

“No Tony, he can’t-“ 

“He is Steve.” Tony said.

Suddenly the tears got heavier, Steve’s body was shaking against Tony as he sobbed.

“NO!” Steve screamed!

He left Peter. He left his son!

There must have been another way to save Bucky and keep his family. He should have tired harder, but he didn’t.

He left Peter. He didn’t see him for years, He didn’t see his son grow up, and now he was dead.

He should have savored every day he had with his little boy.

“I left him Tony.” Steve cried. “I left him! I left my baby!” he sobbed.

Tony held his husband. “He loved you Steve” Tony said. “Even after everything that happened, he loved you.” Tony promised.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Tony. I’m sorry I left you two” Steve said. “I abandoned my family” he sobbed. Tony let Steve cry for a few minutes.

“I remember when he was only up to my knee.” Steve said. “When he would wake up at night to a wet bed and run into our room” Steve sobbed. “I remember him clutching that Captain America Toy everywhere he went” Steve cried.

“Peter wouldn’t want this Steve” Tony said, holding the blonde to his chest.

“He wouldn’t want you to feel sorry for yourself.” Tony said, pulling away and taking away and taking Steve’s shoulders. 

“He would want us to avenge him, and everyone else.” Tony said. “and that is exactly what we will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like this as much as the first, but you guys really wanted it, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Uryan_Karl did a Chinese translation for this fic for me so check that out!


End file.
